I Can Hear
'I Can Hear '(Puedo oír) es el 25° ending de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, se estrenó el 4 de Abril de 2013, realizado por DISH//, se inició en el episodio #307 y finalizó en el #319. Sinopsis El ending empieza con Naruto viendo el cielo estrellado, y al parecer indeciso mira al cielo y hay un brillo donde aparecen Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai quienes señalan en direcciones diferentes, luego esta frente a cuatro postes con flechas señalando cada una en diferentes direcciones, Naruto se decepciona porque no sabe a donde ir y Guy aparece tocándole el hombro y le señala una dirección pero Naruto sigue la opuesta. Se lo ve saltando; Shikamaru y Choji se están empujando; Kiba suelta un jarrón que le golpea el pie; una mano golpea a Naruto; Shino corre por un sendero pero se devuelve; Rock Lee camina junta a Neji; los rostros de los Hokages en la montaña hacen mofas; Naruto vuela entre unos árboles; y después se ven a los 11 de Konoha por los aires; Sasuke enfrente de una cascada; Sakura sonriendole a la cámara; Ino junto con el Equipo Asuma en un restaurante; Naruto moviéndose el brazo con la intención de que le sigan; después aparece corriendo entre unas rocas y se oculta tras un árbol para evadir unas shurikens; Hinata esta en su habitación sentada en la cama; los Hermanos de la Arena en la entrada a Sunagakure; Tenten extendiendo los brazos en la azotea donde se conoció al Equipo Guy; Naruto encima de uno de los rostros Hokage; Shikamaru y Choji empujando de nuevo; Kiba soplándose el chichón que se hizo; Shino corriendo por el sendero de antes sin detenerse; Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura y Tenten con la boca abierta; Naruto liberándose de una prisión; Shikamaru y Choji empujándose; Shino corriendo; Lee y Neji caminando; Kiba dormido al lado de Akamaru, los 11 de Konoha mirando al Monumento Hokage, luego cambia el ángulo viéndolos desde el frente y finalmente Might Guy parado sobre un pie encima de un rostro haciendo una pose ridícula y después haciendo un gesto a la cámara. Letra Rōmaji= Arukitsukarete tohō ni kureta `Akarui mirai e' sensei wa iukedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranaikedo ikōze! Kirai-goto nanka maji kan kanbendesu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o chōdai A Rikitarina mainichi ni hankōdesu Tagire mikku oretachi no rock Kiminokoe ga kikoeru Soredake wa Riaru-sa hajikero Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re Shōdō no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai Kimi o kanji tetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsudzukete Ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka janai oretachi o shinji tetai Yumewoshinjite tai |-| Kanji= 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな？ とりあえずわからないけど行こうぜ！ きらいごとなんかマジ勘勘弁です 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい あリきたりな毎日に反抗です たぎれMIC 俺たちのrock 君の声が聞こえる それだけはリアルさ ハジケロ この歌 I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 突き動かされ 衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? 言葉じゃない 今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 叫び続けて 明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby 誰かじゃない 俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい |-| Español= Desgastados, llegamos a nuestro destino final "El mañana será más brillante" decía nuestro maestro ¿Pero hacia dónde debemos caminar para encontrar esa luz? Por ahora, no lo sé, ¡Pero aún así vamos! Disculpa mi simplicidad Pero dame algunos tipos duros para darles una paliza Estoy aburrido de esta simple y ordinaria vida diaria Quema el micrófono, con nuestro Rock & Roll Puedo escuchar tu voz Es la única cosa que es real, hay que abrirla de manera explosiva. Esta canción... Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros avanzamos a través de la noche con nuestros ardientes corazones ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? Mi cara. No son solo palabras, pero tú y yo queremos sentir en este instante Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros seguiremos gritando y abriremos la puerta hacia el mañana No te preocupes No te preocupes No te preocupes Nena. No es nadie, mas que nosotros y nuestro sueño en el cual yo quiero creer. |-| Romaji Completo= Arukitsukarete tohō ni kureta `Akarui mirai e' sensei wa iukedo Dotchi ni aruitara hikari wa sasu ka na? Toriaezu wakaranaikedo ikōze! Kirai-goto nanka maji kan kanbendesu Itai kurai tsuyoi yatsu o chōdai A Rikitarina mainichi ni hankōdesu Tagire mikku oretachi no rock Kiminokoe ga kikoeru Soredake wa Riaru-sa hajikero Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re Shōdō no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai Kimi o kanji tetai Daittai wa daiijo ousa umakuyarouse Fhurann na toki wa ore ga tsuiteru Tokade hikarateru mirai o medashite Kouyatte kangaetta kotto wasurenai! Ima wo ike sono saki ga tomorrow Kirai ja nai koudou surya OK loud na shout hibikasen da do more rock Itsuka B I G omoikiri jump Motto kikasete kureyou Negai wo kou merurunnda kimoru no Kono uta I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Onnaji ouna itami wo kakaete dakedo dobunda Come with me! Come with me! Come with me my Friend! Egao janai kiminaika ishtte kurunnai Hitorsiboshi janai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Tsuki ugokasa re Shōdō no mama ni yoru o kake nda Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? Kotoba janai imadake o kanji tetai Kimi o kanji tetai I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming Sakebi tsudzukete Ashita no tobira o kojiakeru nda Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby Dareka janai oretachi o shinji tetai Yumewoshinjite tai |-| Kanji Completo= 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな？ とりあえずわからないけど行こうぜ！ きらいごとなんかマジ勘勘弁です 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい あリきたりな毎日に反抗です たぎれMIC 俺たちのrock 君の声が聞こえる それだけはリアルさ ハジケロ この歌 I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 突き動かされ 衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? 言葉じゃない 今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 叫び続けて 明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby 誰かじゃない 俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい 歩き疲れて途方に暮れた 「明るい未来へ」先生は言うけど どっちに歩いたら光は差すかな？ とりあえずわからないけど行こうぜ！ きらいごとなんかマジ勘勘弁です 痛いくらい強いやつをちょうだい あリきたりな毎日に反抗です たぎれMIC 俺たちのrock 君の声が聞こえる それだけはリアルさ ハジケロ この歌 I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 突き動かされ 衝動のままに夜を駆けんだ Can't you see? Can't you see? Can't you see? My face? 言葉じゃない 今だけを感じてたい 君を感じてたい I can hear you are screaming I can hear you are screaming 叫び続けて 明日のトビラをこじ開けるんだ Don't worry Don't worry Don't worry baby 誰かじゃない 俺たちを信じてたい 夢を信じてたい |-| Español Completo= Desgastados, llegamos a nuestro destino final "El mañana será más brillante" decía nuestro maestro ¿Pero hacia dónde debemos caminar para encontrar esa luz? Por ahora, no lo sé, ¡Pero aún así vamos! Disculpa mi simplicidad Pero dame algunos tipos duros para darles una paliza Estoy aburrido de esta simple y ordinaria vida diaria Quema el micrófono, con nuestro Rock & Roll Puedo escuchar tu voz Es la única cosa que es real, hay que abrirla de manera explosiva. Esta canción... Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros avanzamos a través de la noche con nuestros ardientes corazones ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? Mi cara. No son solo palabras, pero tú y yo queremos sentir en este instante Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros seguiremos gritando y abriremos la puerta hacia el mañana No te preocupes No te preocupes No te preocupes Nena. No es nadie, mas que nosotros y nuestro sueño en el cual yo quiero creer. Desgastados, llegamos a nuestro destino final "El mañana será más brillante" decía nuestro maestro ¿Pero hacia dónde debemos caminar para encontrar esa luz? Por ahora, no lo sé, ¡Pero aún así vamos! Disculpa mi simplicidad Pero dame algunos tipos duros para darles una paliza Estoy aburrido de esta simple y ordinaria vida diaria Quema el micrófono, con nuestro Rock & Roll Puedo escuchar tu voz Es la única cosa que es real, hay que abrirla de manera explosiva. Esta canción... Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros avanzamos a través de la noche con nuestros ardientes corazones ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? ¿No puedes ver? Mi cara. No son solo palabras, pero tú y yo queremos sentir en este instante Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Puedo escuchar que estás gritando Nosotros seguiremos gritando y abriremos la puerta hacia el mañana No te preocupes No te preocupes No te preocupes Nena. No es nadie, mas que nosotros y nuestro sueño en el cual yo quiero creer. Video thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Personajes * Naruto Uzumaki * Might Guy * Kakashi Hatake * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha * Gaara * Kankuro * Temari en:I Can Hear Curiosidades *El jarrón que tiene Kiba , tiene la cara de Might Guy. *El momento en que Hinata sale en su habitación, no tiene su banda ninja en el cuello. *La cara del Hokage en minuto 1:05 que sale detrás de Naruto, es su padre Minato Namikaze. *Al final del video, cuando los 11 de Konoha observan el Monumento Hokage, no se muestra el resto de la aldea. Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora